Mood Rings
by Queen Fire Faerie
Summary: “Ho, if a guy ever asks you out…make sure they get you a mood ring”. Those had been his exact words. WendyxCartman


**This is my first _real _attempt at a Wendy/Cartman fic. I just love those two as a couple! Their so cute! Anyways, read the disclaimer and on with the story!**

**P.S.- On a mood ring, Grey Nervous and/or anxious, Dark Blue Happy, romantic and/or Passionate.**

**Disclaimer: Why does everybody have to keep reminding me that i dont own South Park? Im depressed enough!**

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Wendy Testaburger and Eric Cartman had been heated rivals for 2 years. During this time they had openly fought about everything from dolphins, to changing the flag, on rare occasions being on the same side. Very, very rare occasions. So of course, it came to a huge surprise to everyone when these two individuals became Best Friends. It even surprised them! After all, they were different as…as…as chocolate ice-cream and soy-beans! And it didn't take long to figure out who was what.

_It happened in the 5th grade, during Heidi Klums Halloween party. Everyone was having a blast. There were great costumes, giant punch-bowls and even a fog machine. But, after all, it was a Heidi Klum party. Next to Bebe and Clyde, her party's were the best! But just like every other party, there is always one person who is NOT having fun, and in this case it was our very own Wendy. She had gone as a cheer-leader after losing a bet with Bebe, and even though she had raised hell trying to convince Bebe to lift the bet, the popular blonde had refused, stating that a bet was a bet. Being a girl of her word, Wendy finally complied. She thoroughly regretted it. _

_Everything had been going great. Wendy had even been a little glad that she had decided to go in what she did. That didn't last for long though. Twenty minutes into the party Wendy had tripped on a loose rug and, in and attempt to stop herself from falling, she had held on to the tablecloth, sending half the contents of the table, including one of the punch-bowls, to avalanche onto her head. People had laughed. They had pointed. Even Bebe, her own best friend, had giggled madly. And as if that wasn't enough, the outfit she'd been wearing was white, and when it got wet…you guessed it. A see-though cheerleaders outfit was not exactly what she had been hoping for at a moment like this. Maybe a random bomb-alert to distract everyone, or a pack of savage dogs. Or something! But of course, since it was South Park, nothing came to her aid. So she did what anybody else what have done. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, trying to hide the outburst of tears. _

_She sobbed quietly, sniffling all too often. As she sat on the swing set, slowly rocking herself back and forth, she heard a voice she most definitely did NOT want to hear._

"_Hey ho" _

"_What do you want?" she hissed, turning her face so he wouldn't see her tears._

_Then came the thing she least expected to hear coming out of Cartman's mouth. "You ok?"_

_The concern in his voice wasn't a lot, but it wasn't fake, as she had expected it to be. He sat down on the swing beside her, adding a considerable amount of pressure to the swing-set. She decided instantly that it wouldn't be wise to talk to Cartman about anything personal, seeing as he would most likely use it against her in a later point of their lives. But for some reason, maybe the fact that she had nobody else to turn to, she went against her primal instinct. Wendy and Cartman had spent the rest of the night talking, joking, and arguing about wether or not Shakespeare was queer. _

_At the end of the party, just as the final guests were leaving, they were still deeply engrossed in conversation. "Ho, if a guy ever asks you out…make sure they get you a mood ring"_

"_Why is that?" Wendy asked, overtaken by curiosity._

"_Your really asking? Gawd, its like your bi-polar or something! One moment your sad, another your happy, and then your angry…Serioushlay!" _

_It was true that Bebe and Stan had asked her if she was indeed bi-polar, but she had just told them to shut their trap, then grinned merrily and continued the conversation. They had never asked again. She wondered why it hadn't bothered her this time, and then she realized he was joking. "Like you aren't?" she said sassily._

_He stared at her, unblinking, then smiled. "Touché" _

And that was that. From that moment on, Wendy and Cartman were friends. But of course, as with most friendships, feelings develop. But feelings can be well-hidden. And they were.

Wendy had realized her feelings for Cartman long before they became friends. She had realized during a school-debate, in which the had been partnered up as leaders of the "Change the flag" team. 'Sexual tension', as Bebe had called it, had inevitably developed between the two, leading to a 'passionate' kiss in front of the whole town. A few months after, Wendy broke up with Stan, her now ex-boyfriend, never revealing that one of the reasons for it was that kiss. But he had suspected it anyways.

Cartman, had had feelings for Wendy even before the debate. He had gotten an interest in her when she proved just how determined and vicious she could be, when she sent one of their substitute teachers to the sun, just because she thought that she was trying to Wendy's boyfriend.

But now they didn't just like each other in a simple 'crush' type of way, they liked each other in an 'almost-love-but-not-quite' type of way. But they were both great actors, and they knew how to hide it well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was Valentines Day, and mushy-gushy-back-off-my-personal-space moods were in the air. Wendy was currently seated at her desk, writing away at an essay she had gotten earlier. Naturally, she was the only one in the room, since the bell had rung around five minutes ago. The door slowly creaked open, but Wendy didn't have to look to know who it was. Cartman always came back in around this time, after getting his lunch-bag. He found that the food was never the same after chef passed away. They would both eat in the classroom, chatting without the annoyance of loud people and gagging that there usually was when you ate at the cafeteria.

But this time Cartman wasn't holding a paper lunch-bag. He was holding a small, wrapped box. But Wendy hadn't noticed yet. She was still focused on finishing her paper. Cartman sat down next to her and waited patiently. He knew it wasn't wise to disturb her while she was writing. It supposedly gave her 'writers block', or some crap like that. Nearly five minutes later, Wendy was finally done. It had been a fairly easy essay. She smiled at her newly finished masterpiece and nestled it proudly in her binder before turning to look at Cartman, who was in his seat fidgeting, instead of inhaling food as he normally did.

"Are you ok?" She finally asked. His fidgeting was making her nervous.

He put the box on her desk, not looking at her.

She stared curiously as she stripped the box of its simple purple wrapping paper.

Sweat ran down his brow as he heard paper being unwrapped.

Her heart pounded as she realized the box was nothing other than a ring box, the kind where you kept engagement rings…

He flinched as he heard the box slowly open.

She stared inside.

He stopped breathing.

"What…is…this?" she finally asked, a look of utter confusion on her face as she pointed to the mood ring lying in the box.

He still didn't dare to even open his eyes. "For you"

Wendy pondered the meaning of this for a moment, and then finally realized what this all meant. Valentines day, a present, a mood ring… Her mind flashed back to the night she and Cartman had first become friends. _"Ho, if a guy ever asks you out…make sure they get you a mood ring". _Those had been his exact words.

She fumbled while putting it on. Cartman had finally dared to open one eye. The ring turned gray slowly. And then she openly smiled and leaped at Cartman, gluing her lips to his. He stood in shock for a second before kissing her back. And the ring immediately turned dark blue.

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

**What did ya think? Reviews are very much appreceated! I wonder if i spelled that right... Anyways, ive gotta go! Laterz yall. Serioushlay!**

** Queen Fire Faerie**


End file.
